Un nuevo hermano y un viejo enemigo
by algebra12
Summary: ¿La amistad es posible entre dos razas tan enemistadas? ¿es posible la paz? o ¿solo es un sueño de unos pocos? ¿quien sabe? EN ESPERA DE MOMENTO


_**UN NUEVO HERMANO Y UN VIEJO ENEMIGO**_

ACLARACIONES: la **negrita** para recuerdos, la _cursiva_ para destacar algo, _cursiva_ con (paréntesis) para aclarar algo destacado, la _**NEGRITA CURSIVA Y EN MAYUSCULA**_ para marcar personaje. En este fic se llamara a los _yautjas, deprdadores._ Y habrá dos especies de aliens: los _aliens_ una raza alienígena con dotes de supervivencia extrema, pero muy pacíficos y los _xenoformos_ un experimento genético con aliens para potenciar su instinto asesino, creación depredadora.

 _ **!Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE; NO ES YAOI ¡**_

 **UN NUEVO FAMILIAR**

De nuevo nos habíamos mudado. Pero no cualquier mudanza como las del resto del mundo, sino una que habíamos hecho a toda leche, como las otras 14, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no había sido por haber acabado con los recursos naturales (frutas, verduras, etc…) y no poder esperar a que volviera su temporada, no, esta vez nos habían encontrado. Pensábamos que ya les habíamos dado esquinazo, pero nos equivocamos, como nos equivocamos. Nos habían encontrado y no nos quedaba escapatoria más que luchar, que sí que lo llevamos en las venas pero, y un pero bien gordo, no nos gusta. Después de todo reprimimos todo instinto de lucha para no parecernos a los xenoformos. Lo que no nos esperábamos era que una de las, muchas, naves de caza depredadores, girase y empezara a atacar al resto, para luego auto destruirse. Tampoco esperábamos que, segundos antes de la explosión, una _vaina_ (tipo de capsula de escape mono-plaza) lograra escapar y aterrizara a escasos metros de mi. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue que de su interior surgiese un depredador. _"¿Pero qué narices…?"_ fue lo único que pude pensar antes de que se lanzara hacia mí. Instintivamente me puse en guardia, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando me di cuenta de que no se dirigía hacia mi sino hacia un _depredador alfa_ (tipo de depredador superior. Los depredadores de la película PREDATORS son de esa clase) y lo noqueaba, salvándome el pellejo. Algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, yo como mi familia, somos alien _s_.

 _ **¿?**_ :-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a luchar?-dijo en un perfecto _xenic_ ( idioma alien) lo cual me sorprendió. Pero no había tiempo para más sorpresas. Le respondí simplemente asintiendo.

La mayoría de los depredadores eran _omega_ (los depredadores normales) y los pocos depredadores alfa estaban muy heridos. Pero aun así, fue una lucha dura. Tengo que ser sincero, sin la ayuda del depredador, habríamos tenido muchas bajas y no herido leves. También hay que admitir que sin su ayuda nunca podríamos haber ganado. Durante la batalla no pude fijarme bien pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento me fije que su traje al contrario que el de los depredadores, que son unos pantalones cortos y una red que cubre su torso, el llevaba un traje que le cubría totalmente y le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tenía partes de una armadura de un metal que no reconocía, su brazalete era más pequeño que el de los demás. Me fije que en su cinturón llevaba una pistola similar a la que llevaba al hombro, también llevaba un comunicador atado al cinturón y su máscara era más estilizada. Al contrario que la de la mayoría de los de su raza, no buscaba ser imponente ni aterradora, si no, ser más útil pues permitía mayor área de visión y seguro dentro llevaba algún mecanismo más. No colgaba de su armadura ningún trofeo de caza. Y lo más curioso era que no sabría decir a que raza pertenecía, si a los alfa o a los omega.

Me di cuenta que también me estaba escaneando de arriba abajo, cosa que me molesto, después de todo el seguía siendo el cazador y yo la presa.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :- ¿Quién eres y porque nos has ayudado?- pregunte brusco.

 _ **¿?**_ :- DE NADA. Mi nombre es Deprar Jagger Hunter- Aunque el color natural de mi especie es el negro, en el momento que oí su apellido me volví blanco. El linaje Jagger es el más cruel linaje de guerreros depredadores que existen, equivalen a la realeza o más.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Estas bien, te veo muy pálido. – Dijo al ver mi cara.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :- Sssi… pero aun no me has respondido a la segunda pregunta- Dije intentando disimular mi asombro.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Por lo que veo has reconocido mi apellido. Y también veo que no estás muy al tanto de las noticias; porque el linaje Jagger, está al borde de la desaparición. Solo quedamos mi padre y yo. Y yo estoy en contra de la caza por el hecho de disfrutar.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :- Si estas en contra de la violencia ¿Por qué has luchado?

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Estoy en contra de la caza, no en contra de luchar por defender mis opiniones, es algo que me enseño mi madre.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Pero ¿no acabas de decir que solo quedáis tú y tu padre?

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-Me refería del linaje Jagger. Y preguntas al final por favor. Mi madre procede de un linaje de científicos. Por lo cual están en contra de la caza.- Esto me sorprendió. Desde cuando hay depredadores científicos. Según tenía entendido la tecnología depredadora no había avanzado en milenios.- pero ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, hablemos de ti ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Qué es de tu familia?- Esta pregunta me tomo desprevenido. No quería hablar de mi familia. Después de todo mi madre es una _reina alien_ (los alien se agrupan en colonias con un/a líder alien que suele ser unos 30cm mayor que el resto, también desarrolla una especie de corona hecha de protuberancias o cuernos) y él, el hijo del general Maximus Jagger Killer, el mayor cazador depredador, un emperador para los depredadores y el general supremo del ejército _mala sangre_ (en este fic los mala sangre no serán un clan de depredadores "furtivos" si no un gran ejercito). Debería de estar loco para hablarle de mi familia. Pero había algo en el que me hacia confiar. No lo veía como un enemigo si no como un hermano.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :- Debo estar loco para decirte esto, mi nombre es Alienus Requin Secren hijo de Nutasia Secren reina alien y de Fénix Requin _tribuso alien_ (cargo de consejero alien)- Me sorprendí cuando vi que hacia una reverencia y decía:

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-Entonces tu eres un príncipe alien, por lo cual debo mostrar mi respeto.- Me volvió a sorprender, si ya un depredador no _sangrado_ (que aun no ha pasado el rito de iniciación) que perteneciera al ejercito mala sangre era engreído prepotente y mandón, el, que era el hijo del general, tendría más razón, pero no, el era todo lo contrario, el era humilde, sincero, y amable.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Hablo. Tú eres el hijo del depredador con más poder militar, político y físico que existe. Es más, tu padre equivale a un emperador mientras que mi madre es una reina.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-Ni me lo recuerdes. No sabes lo que es no poder jugar con otros niños por tener que estar en un entrenamiento más duro incluso que el de mi propio padre, que todo el mundo te tema o te haga la pelota, no sabes lo que es oír a tus padres discutir por ideales diferentes, no sabes lo que es saber que tu propio padre es un monstruo que juega con la genética para conseguir la mejor presa, no sabes lo que es no ver nunca una muestra de afecto de parte de tu padre.-Esto me sorprendió, nunca había pensado como de dura debía de ser la vida para un niño depredador. Solo pensaba en lo duro que era no tener un hogar fijo, que te quisieran cazar, que mis responsabilidades me quitaran tiempo. Pero yo tuve una infancia completa, no se me pidió cuentas de lo que hacía hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, mis padres siempre se preocupan por mi y por los demás antes que ellos mismos. Pensaba que mi vida era dura pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo fácil que fue.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Lo siento, nunca pensé cuan dura podía ser la vida de un depredador. Pero piensa en positivo, ahora tienes un nuevo hogar, con nosotros – Yo mismo me sorprendí de lo que dije. Pero estaba seguro de que no habría problemas en considerarlo uno más, y no me equivocaba.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-¿L-lo d-dices en serio?- me sorprendió que, el tono de voz, pareciese el de un niño con miedo al rechazo. Le respondí asintiendo levemente.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ( _mientras realizaba una especia de baile ritual a mi alrededor)_ \- No pude evitar reírme de lo cómico de la situación, todo un depredador ( _que seguía sin saber si era alfa u omega, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que las diferencia son muchas_ ) adulto comportándose como un niño al que acababan de dar el regalo de sus sueños.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Tranqui, aun no es oficial. Aun tengo que decírselo a mi madre.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- ¿Y a tu padre no? – Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y también me despertó viejos recuerdos.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Mi padre se fue de expedición hace ya 250 _megamoons_ (año lunar depredador. Equivale a 50 megamoons por 1 año terrestre _[el padre de Alienus se fue hace 5 años terrestres]_ ) estaba buscando un lugar donde irnos a vivir sin que los depredadores nos encontraran. Aun recuerdo la cara que tenía cuando se entero de que había un sistema solar donde podríamos ir con total tranquilidad y que además sus habitantes nos apoyaran. Un lugar imposible ¿no crees?- Dije con resignación.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Disculpa la indiscreción pero ¿cómo se llamaba ese sistema solar? y ¿cuál es el mote de tu padre?- estas preguntas me sorprendieron, pero iba a ser uno más de la familia así que no me podía negar.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-El sistema solar se llamaba así: "sistema solar" y el mote de mi padre era "Rex" _. ¿Por?_

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Porque ese es el motivo de que viniera aquí. Me ha envió un alien llamado Rex y desde donde me envió es el sistema solar. – Si mi piel reflejara los sentimientos estaría de mil colores. Rojo de enfado contra Deprar por no decirlo antes, verde de esperanza de volver a ver a mi padre, amarillo de los nervios que tenia, azul porque me costaba respirar y blanco de la sorpresa. El único color que logro salir a la superficie negra de mi exoesqueleto fue el blanco.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- ¿Estás bien? Ya es la segunda vez que te veo blanco.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Si, es solo que pensé que mi padre estaba muerto. Pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo demonios quiere que vayamos, 3.000 aliens, a un sistema solar, que ni siquiera conocemos? Es más ¿porque lo conoces tú?- Estaba con mil preguntas y temores.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-Solo me dijo que confiáramos en el. Que tenía a un amigo que le debía un favor. Y respecto a él cómo conozco a ubicación de ese sistema solar, es simple; la presa favorita de los depredadores, después de vosotros, son los humanos; habitantes del tercer planeta del sistema.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :- ¡¿Que los depredadores van allí de seguido?! Pero bueno, ¿en que está pensando este hombre? Nos está exponiendo al enemigo.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- No creas. Es una gran idea. A ningún depredador se le ocurriría que vosotros estáis en ese sistema solar. Es más, dudo que cuando vayan piensen en otra cosa que no sea cazar humanos.- Estuve a punto de responder que se fuera a donde yo me sabía, pero me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Una vez me calme, aproveche para aclarar una duda.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Bueno, una vez aclarado el tema. Tengo una duda sobre ti. ¿Eres un alfa o un omega?

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Soy mestizo. Mi madre era una omega y mi padre un alfa. Este tipo de mestizos son llamados _sierra_ (lo acaba de decir Deprar) no es muy habitual, y los pocos casos que se daban solian matar al progenitor omega ya al recién nacido se le abandona en _cotus_ (planeta coto de caza. La película predators sucede allí).

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Por lo que veo las influencias de tu padre te salvaron de cotus.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- La única que se salvo fue mi madre. A mí me abandonaron no solo en cotus, sino que encima fue en pleno monzón, la época donde ni siquiera mi padre se atrevía a ir de caza. Yo escape cundo tenía 250 megamoons colándome en una nave perteneciente a el linaje de mi madre, y volver hacia el _sistema saurius_ (sistema solar del cual provienen los depredadores)- Viendo que le estaba empezando a salir humo de las orejas, decidí cambiar de tema.

 _ **ALIENUS**_ :-Mejor cambiamos de tema. Ahora que vas a ser uno más en la familia, llámame Al que es como todo el mundo me llama.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :-Y tu Depri. – Lo que me costó aguantar la risa. Esto era demasiado, que a un depredador le llamen por tan ridículo diminutivo.

 _ **DEPRAR**_ :- Jajajaja… no tiene gracia.- dijo entornando los ojos.

Los dos nos miraros a los ojos unos segundos, después las carcajadas se oían por todas partes. Mientras encaminábamos hacia mi casa. Depri estaba preocupado de cómo sería la reacción del resto de aliens cuando lo viesen llegar. Para su sorpresa ninguno se extraño al verle llegar con Al hacia la casa real.

Ya una vez cerca Depri vio que era una casa muy grande pero no tan ostentosa como la casa en la que vivió la mitad de su vida. (5 años en cotus y después entrenamiento duro). Dentro se encontró mi madre, la reina alien.

DEPRI:- (debía decirlo, en comparación con la reina de los xenoformos esta imponía mucho menos, es mas se notaba que era muy amable y que, si llegaban a aceptarme, sería una segunda madre para mí)

Se podía ver una pequeña corona de "cuernos" que adornaba su cabeza. No sería unos 5cm más alta que Depri. Tenía dos agiles manos de 6 dedos, un cuerpo esbelto y la típica cabeza ovalada de los aliens. Se encontraba jugando con 3 niños, que cuando se dieron la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados se lanzaron a ellos, y Depri se acongojo un poco, pero yo le supere.

 _ **NIÑOS**_ :-Hermanitooooooo….

 _ **AL**_ :-O no…- Quiero mucho a mis hermanitos, pero solo cuando están dormidos, después preferiría abrazar al padre de Depri.

Depri solo pudo ver, con incredulidad, como corría siendo perseguido por mis hermanos. Ya podía haber hecho algo. Digo yo.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Niños dejad a vuestro hermano en paz. A ver si tomáis ejemplo de vuestra hermana.

Los 3 revoltosos dejaron de perseguirme en cuanto escucharon la voz seria de nuestra madre.

 _ **NIÑOS**_ :-Si madre.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Id a jugar fuera que tengo que hablar con vuestro hermano y su invitado.- yo mismo me sorprendí del tono de voz que uso mi madre. Solo la había visto así 3 veces. Cuando discutió con mi padre sobre sus expediciones, cuando se entero de la noticia de su desaparición y cuando vio las naves depredadoras. Y claro, está es la cuarta).

 _ **AL**_ :-Mama (dije con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara) te presento a Deprar Jagger Hunter.- Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que la reacción de mi madre al escuchar el nombre de Depri podía ser muy peligrosa.-pero tranquila no es peligroso, es mas es muy amable- Dije al instante.

 _ **REINA**_ :- ( _su cara se endurecía poco a poco, su voz era dura y no admitía interrupción_ )Hijo ha llegado a mis oídos que este…sujeto, nos ha ayudado en la batalla; ¿es cierto?

 _ **AL**_ :-Si, mi reina.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Tengo que admitir que no me sorprendí mucho por eso, pero ahora que dices eso de que pertenece a ese ruin linaje, lo que me sorprende es cuan tonto eres. Como se te ocurre traer a ese, ese, ese hijo de Jagger. -Esto me saco de quicio. Todos los días me hablaba de que si era posible la paz y ahora me sale con esto.

 _ **AL**_ :- Desde que papa se fue y lo consideramos muerto has cambiado, has dejado de ser la reina que soñaba con la paz.

Ni yo y ni Depri nos imaginamos la reacción siguiente. De pronto las luces se apagaron, varias risas de felicidad se oyeron (incluidas las de mi madre.) y para rematar unas luces de colores se encendieron y varios aliens, entre los cuales mi familia gritaron:

 _ **ALIENS**_ : ¡Bienvenido Deprar!

Lo siguiente que vi fue un depredador en el suelo con una mano en el corazón respirando agitadamente

 _ **DEPRI**_ :-Me cago en la gracia. No podíais darme la bienvenida después de que la reina nos dijera que si y no de esta forma, no me ha dado un infarto de milagro.- Ahora entendí él porque los aliens que había en los alrededores no se sorprendieron de vernos llegar, ya estarían avisados por mi madre. La única duda que tenia era:

 _ **AL**_ :-¿Mama como sabias de la propuesta que le di a Depri?

 _ **REINA**_ :-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que recordar? Tengo poderes telepáticos, leí en tu mente lo que había ocurrido y avise al resto por el mismo método.

 _ **AL**_ :- Entonces ¿ya sabes la noticia sobre padre?

 _ **REINA**_ :-¿Que noticia? Yo deje de leerte la mente en cuanto le diste la propuesta a Depri.

 _ **AL**_ :-El motivo de que Depri esté aquí, es que fue enviado por papa. ¿Recuerdas los rumores por los cuales papa partió?

Mi madre solo asintió. Aun no se creía el que mi padre estuviera vivo. Perdió la esperanza hace 1 año.

 _ **AL**_ :-Pues papa encontró dicho sistema solar y envió a Depri para que nos ayudase y avisase de esta noticia.

 _ **DEPRI**_ :- A decir verdad mi reina, vine a dos cosas: primero es que en una semana tres cruceros para llevarnos a ese sistema y segundo era para protegeros de cualquier otro intento de ataque.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Llámame Nut. ¿Y sabes a que raza pertenecen esos cruceros?

 _ **DEPRI**_ :- Se que habrá una nave de carga _etolitas_ (etolitas son la raza de ET y viven en la luna.), otra será _jupiteriana_ (habitantes de Júpiter. Tienen un gran morro en cuña por cabeza, 8 ojos, 10 antenas, 2 bocas a cada lado de la cabeza sobresaliendo, una trompetilla en la nuca que le sirve de oreja, 10 brazos con 10 dedos en cada mano, un solo pie de águila, alas de murciélago y tentáculos en la espalda.) Y la última no lo tengo muy claro, pues me dijo que pertenece a "un amigo" y me ha confirmado que nos es ni etolita ni jupiteriano. Y a los humanos no los cuento pues aun no controlan la ciencia para viajar por el espacio.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. Es tu fiesta de bienvenida, por cierto vivirás con nosotros, pues veo que en poco tiempo te has ganado la amistad de Al y lo más importante, su confianza.- Depri, jeje aun me hace gracia el mote, estaba con los ojos enrojecidos, se notaba quería controlar las lagrimas.

 _ **DEPRI**_ :-Gracias su maje… dijo, Nut. De verdad que no voy a poder pagar todo lo que esta familia ha hecho por mí- dijo mientras intentaba disimular las lagrimas- bueno, si no os importa, me gustaría conocer los nombres del resto.

 _ **REINA**_ :-Por supuesto. Los tres niños que conociste antes, son los hermanos pequeños de Al, son por orden: Axel, Roo y Lex. Luego está la hermana menor y segunda en la línea sucesoria, Zatura, pero le gusta que la llamen Zati. Es mas está al lado de la mesa de la comida.

Según lo que me conto Depri tiempo después, fue esa noche en la que se prendo de mi hermana. Y no sin razón, pues trae locos a media población, y no por su sangre azul, es la más bella, después de mi madre, del lugar. Lo que más destaca de ella es su gran bondad, y que es muy tímida. Lo único es que le tiene un gran terror a los depredadores, aunque este sea un cacho pan.

Recuerdo perfectamente cual fu la primera conversación que tuvieron. Fue un "hola" de parte de Depri, y un salir corriendo de parte de mi hermana. Pero lo mejor fue la cara que se le quedo a Depri, fue una mezcla de rabia por haberla asustado y tristeza porque aun generaba miedo y desconfianza.

 ** _Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Esta hisoria sera la que mas tarde en subir, pues tiene mucha historia y quiero que los capitulos sean siempre asi._**


End file.
